


Not So Bad After All

by callumsvoid



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending, callum is kinda soft for ben, soft, soft babies, sort of fluff ig?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsvoid/pseuds/callumsvoid
Summary: Now here stood a disheveled Ben clutching his side with blood trekking down his face and he has a black eye. His clothes were ripped and dirty and his signature leather jacket was tattered.orthe one where ben is hurt and callum takes care of him
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for how kind yall were on my first post,, i actually really enjoyed writing in that style so let me know if i should do it again,,, 
> 
> i’m so sorry this is short and rushed and awful but fuck it ima post it anyway

Callum had just settled for the evening after a long day at the funeral parlour. He had showered, relieving himself of aching bones and his oncoming headache. Callum was about 30 minutes into the film before there was heavy rapping on the door. At first, the older man ignored it however the knocking continued and whoever it was, sounded desperate to be heard. Hesitantly, Callum walked over to the door and unlocked it and in stumbled his worst nightmare. Ben. Ben had been a nuisance since the minute he met the younger man, showing up wherever Callum was and annoying him with his relentless flirting and snide comments. The last Callum had seen Ben was at the Beale household when, frustrated and had reached his limit with Ben’s pushing, he had punched Ben and stormed out. Now here stood a disheveled Ben clutching his side with blood trekking down his face and he has a black eye. His clothes were ripped and dirty and his signature leather jacket was tattered. 

“I didn’t where else to go” was all Ben could say before collapsing into Callum’s arms. 

Callum cursed under his breath before heaving him up and onto his sofa. He rooted through his cupboards, finding the first aid kit and began to attend to Ben’s cuts and bruises. As Ben stirred, he hissed at the pain of the disinfectant but for once, didn’t complain. Neither man made effort for conversation and each savoured the silence. Once Callum had finished cleaning up his wounds, he looked up about to suggest that Ben go home and rest only to find him gazing at him and Callum suddenly found himself unable to send him away. 

“How about you stay here tonight, yeah?" Callum said in a soft voice.

Ben simply nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back against the sofa. He was grateful that Callum wasn't asking too many questions. Callum stood and walked into his bedroom, returning with a fresh set of pajamas as well as a towel. 

"Go hop in the shower and I'll set the sofa up for you." Callum said, handing the items to Ben. 

"Thanks, Cal. I really appreciate it." Ben responded with an equally soft tone.

He stood and left to go and shower. Callum sighed before gathering pillows and blankets for Ben. He began to wonder why Ben had chose to go to him and not Jay or Lola or even Kathy. More importantly, he was curious, as well as concerned, as to what had happened to Ben for him to even be in that state. Time seemed to move fast because before he knew it, Ben had finished his shower and stepped out in Callum's too big pyjamas. Callum wouldn't admit it to anybody, especially himself, but Ben looked particulaly cute in the oversized t-shirt. As much as he wanted to press Ben about what happened, he decided to call it a day and ask him about it in the morning. Both men were exhausted and it was getting late. Callum looked away quickly, realising that he was beginning to stare. They both shifted awkwardly waiting for one of them to break the silence. 

"I'll um... leave you to get some rest. Does Kathy know where you are?" Callum asked. 

"Yeah, I sent her a quick text after I showered." He replied.

"That's er... that's good then. Goodnight Ben." Callum responded and swiftly walked past Ben to go to his bedroom and get some rest himself.

"By the way..." Ben started, stopping Callum in his tracks as he reached his door. "Thanks again. It really means a lot." 

Callum turned and gave Ben a small smile and a nod before gently closing the door and getting into bed. Callum was curious about a lot of things and thought about how far Ben's crimes go. As he thought, he allowed sleep to consume him and he felt his body relax. 

When Callum woke up, he had the intention to ask Ben about the previous night over morning coffee. However when he walked towards the sofa, he noticed that the sheets were folded into a small pile along with the pyjamas he had gave him. Callum would have forgotten that Ben had even been there if he wasn't for the lingering smell in his flat. A vibration from the table distracted him from his thoughts. Ben had texted him another thanks and promised to make it up to him. Maybe Ben wasn't so bad after all, Callum thought to himself. Not that he'd ever admit that to anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and i’m sorry if this is a bit OOC i’m trying ajfjskdkwkd


End file.
